villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Domidoll
Domidoll is the evil alien ringmaster of the whimisically menacing Space Circus Troupe and the main antagonist of the 2016 movie Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic. His goal is to recreate the entire universe as a circus stage by destroying unnecessary planets. In order to achieve this goal of his he used the Zyuman circus to gather the energy of the children's cries to create a powerful energy, and attempts to destroy Earth with its powerful energy. He was portrayed and voiced by Takashi Yoshimura. History In the present, he makes his first appearance piloting Cube Condor as he attacks Zyuoh King once he acquires the other two Zyumen and their vehicles he combines them with the Cube Condor to become Condor Wild which he now pilots with the restrained Amu and Tusk. Once he knocks Yamato out of the mecha he captures Sela and Leo to take them towards his base of operation. During the flashback leading up to this event he revealed his true form as he captured the children who are watching the performance while sending the adults out of his base not before long he sends out a couple of Moeba to prevent the team from entering his base. Speaking of back inside his base he'd took Perle Cube Condor so he can pilot it. According to Naria, Domidoll has been wreaking havoc across the universe by turning several planets into circus balls and rearranging stars into rings of fire. Back to the present he was marveling at the children's job to produce more crying to power up his machine to destroy planet earth however when he sees Zyuoh Eagle attempting to break into his hideout he demonstrates the energy that he collected by having them fired at the flier which he did sending Zyuoh Eagle crashing down to the ground. Back inside when he heard the children laughing he jumps back down to the dungeon to force them to cry some more, but Perle doesn't like that idea so she wants him to give her Cube Condor back, but to his response she'd be killed immediately. So the disguised Zyumen tried to prevent him from killing Perle, but he stops them in their tracks by tying them up with the chains as they dangle from the ceiling. Once that was done he is then about to finish Perle off once and for all, but he was stopped by the arrival of Zyuoh Eagle as he used his vehicle to blast a hole in the Space Circus right where the dungeon is at. So with that said Domidoll starts attacking Zyuoh Eagle as he manage to knock him out of his transformation state and he pins him to the floor with his foot, but thanks to Perle's determination to stop crying she'd cheered on to the Zyuohgers making the Zyumen Performers and the children to cheer them on too thus causing the base to lose the crying energy it needs which makes Domidoll very worried. So in retaliation Domidoll he sends Yamato towards the crates, but he was knocked back by a rolling ball giving Yamato the time to free his friends, so they can take back their cubes from and as for Cube Condor in Domidoll's possession it was knocked out of his hands and back to the rightful owner. Once that was done Domidoll was so mad at them for what they did to ruin his plans, but to their response was to never messed with this planet. So they transformed and sent Domidoll flying out of his base giving Zyuoh The World enough time to bring the Space Circus back down. So he has the Moeba to get them, but they were wipe out by the team and the space circus crashed to the ground freeing everyone inside and the children be reunited with their parents. This made Domidoll very angry so he'd battled the team himself, but he was taken out by the team with instincts Awakened and Beast Unleashed as Zyuoh Gorilla suckered punch Domidoll to the destroyed base. However he fused himself with his spaceship to become this giant Complete form as he battle Wild Tousai King. However he used his hand whip to bind the mech and sends jolts of electricity at the same time, but thanks to Zyuoh Condor's illusion to create Zyuland giving the team and the mech enough energy to free themselves from Domidoll's grasp and continue the fight and equipped Cube Condor as a sword. After that Domidoll was then destroyed by this finisher called Condor Zyuoh Infinity. Trivia *His overall design bears a striking resemblance to the Mad Hatter from the two Tim Burton live-action Alice in Wonderland films based on the classic Lewis Carroll book Adventures of Alice in Wonderland, as portrayed by actor Johnny Depp. *His design for his normal form shows some similarities to an Animal Trainer Org from 2001 TV series called Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. As for his complete form it looked a lot like Kugutsukai from 2009 TV series called Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *His plan of requiring children as his targets makes him very similar to Witch Bandora from the classic 1992 Sentai TV series Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *His plan of absorbing the sadness of children to create a powerful energy to destroy the Earth is similar to the Gedoushu's gathering of negative emotions to increase the waters of the Sanzu River and to the Deboth Army's gathering of some negative emotions, in this case, sadness, gathered by Aigaron. *His plan of destroying planets to make way for his plan makes him very similar to Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus from 1996 TV series called Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *The way that he fused himself with his base to be the final form is also similar to Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya when he fused itself to the Invasion Garden in order to be this DezumoGevirus form from the finale of 2003 TV series called Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Villains